This Moment
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Movie-verse. What was going through Bella's mind when Edward wanted to kiss her? One thing was for certain. It was easier said than done for Bella to follow Edward's order of "Don't move."
1. Bella's POV

**I SAW _TWILIGHT_ AND IT WAS AWESOME! This one scene stood out to me, when Edward was about to kiss Bella and told her not to move. Yeah, like you can **_**not **_**move when Edward is kissing you (major sarcasm) Especially when he took so darn long to kiss her. Anyway, it inspired this out of me. Here's **_**This Moment**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Edward and I sat on my bed in my room. He was looking at me with that same, intense, curious look that made me speechless.

"I want to try something," he said in a quiet voice, "Be very still." Be still. That was easy because he began to slowly lean toward me, his lips so close to mine and I froze in place. He stayed there for a minute, his eyes smoldering. I grew impatient and began to lean forward to close the space between us.

"Don't move," Edward demanded, is voice still soft. I was still again. I wouldn't move if he would just hurry up and kiss me already instead of taking his sweet old time. Edward slowly leaned forward and his own lips touched mine. The kiss only lasted for a second, but it sent an electric shock through my body that I felt all the way down to my toes. Edward backed away, but we were still so close that his lips barley brushed mine. He seemed to be having an internal battle with himself, trying to decide whether or not to kiss me again, his breath ragged and uneven. The side deciding to kiss me again won. His lips met mine in a kiss more heated than the last. What was that Edward had told me before? To be still? Well, my body didn't seem to agree with that. I leaned forward, my hands tangled in Edward's bronze hair as I sat up on my knees. Edward's hands reached for my waist tentatively. I pressed my warm body against Edward's cold one. His cold, stone hands grabbed my hips and, in a second, he had me pinned to my bed, his stone body pressed against mine, the kiss becoming more fiery and passionate. Then, in a flash, Edward was off of me and across the room, the movement so quick that if I blinked, I would have missed. it.

"I'm stronger than I thought I was," he said, breathing heavily. I sat up looking at him.

"Yeah," I said, breathless, "That's more than I can say for myself." After that kiss, I was surprised my brain was capable of forming a full sentence.

"I can't lose control around you," Edward said, turning around so I was facing his back. I knew what he was thinking.

"Don't go," I said quickly. To my surprise, Edward didn't leave. Instead, he sat across from me on the bed and we just talked. He told me about his old life, before he was a vampire and I told him about my old life in Phoenix. After a while, I laid on the bed to get more comfortable and, to my surprise, Edward laid next to me. I'm not sure when, but eventually fell asleep. I was pulled out of my unconscious state however when I felt something cold and smooth brush my cheek. Edward's hand. I moved closer to him, my head resting against his hard chest and my right hand clutching his shirt. And, snuggled, against him, I fell asleep, dreaming of Edward.

**There's _This Moment_. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. Edward's POV

**Awesomeness 101 suggested that I do this story from Edward's point of view and I thought it was a good idea. So here's the second chapter of **_**This Moment**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Bella and I sat on her bed in her room. I looked into her mesmerizing dark brown eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking. It was frustrating, not being able to read her mind. And I wanted to try something with her. I had hunted and I wasn't that thirsty, but I was always thirsty for _her _blood. If I was going to do this, Bella would have to stay completely still so I wouldn't hurt her.

"I want to try something," I said in a quiet voice, "Be very still." Very slowly, I leaned toward Bella, her scent overtaking my senses. She smelled delectable. Her blood must be delicious. But no, I couldn't think that way. I couldn't hurt her. I suppressed a shiver of pleasure as I slowly moved forward. Bella began to lean toward me.

"Don't move," I demanded, sternly, but softly. Bella was still again. I slowly leaned forward again and braced myself as my lips met hers. Her lips were soft, luscious and sweet. The kiss sent a feeling through me that I never felt before in my 107 years of life. It felt like someone sending an electric current trough my body. I backed away, my senses in overdrive. The desire to bite Bella and drink her delectable smelling blood stronger than ever. I was having an internal battle, deciding whether to kiss Bella again and risk losing control, or back away now. The desire to kiss her won. I leaned forward again, capturing Bella's soft lips in a more heated kiss. And my order to Bella to not move went out the window. She leaned forward, her soft, warn hands tangling in my hair. She sat up on her knees, pushing her body against mine. Tentatively, my hands grasped her hips. Then I lost it. In a split second, I had Bella pinned against her bed, deepening the already passionate kiss. But something in my head clicked. I couldn't continue this. I would hurt her. I already felt my control slipping from me, my teeth begging to bite the beautiful, luminous skin of her neck and suck the sweet blood pulsing through her lovely veins. I backed away, speeding away from her, all the way to the opposite side of the room, as far from Bella as I could possibly get the room.

"I'm stronger than I thought I was," I said aloud. Honestly, I didn't think I would have the strength to break the kiss and back away from Bella. My breath came out in ragged gasps. Bella sat up, her hair tousled in the most adorable way.

"Yeah," she agreed, breathless, "That's more than is could say for myself." She was right. From here, I could hear Bella's heart beating frantically and the quickness of her breath. This wasn't safe for her. I should leave.

"I can't lose control around you," I said, turning away from her. I almost lost control kissing her. And if I did... I didn't want to think of that. I had to leave. Now.

"Don't go," Bella asked, her dark browns eyes pleading me to stay. How did she know what I was thinking? I gave in to her pleading look. I sat across from her on the bed and we talked. She asked me about my life, especially my life before I became a vampire. I asked her about her old life in Phoenix. After a while, Bella laid on her bed and I laid next to her. He continued to talk until I saw she was getting tired. I was only quiet for a few seconds when Bella fell asleep. Her angelic face looked at peace. I did not deserve someone so flawless, so beautiful, so pure, so precious. Someone so delicate should not belong to someone like me, a monster. I brushed my hand along her flawless pale cheek. I heard her breathing returned to normal. She was waking up. I lay completely still, hoping she would fall back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake her. Bella moved closer to me, her head resting on my chest and her right hand clutching my shirt. My eyes widened in surprise. She was so close to me, her curly brown hair barley brushing her nose. I stiffened. I had never been so close to a human before. Well, I had never been this close to a human without killing them. Slowly, my body relaxed, and I watched my Bella sleep. My Bella. I didn't deserve her, but for some reason, she chose me. She chose to be mine.

**I want to thank Awesomeness 101 for suggesting this :) It was so much fun and cool doing a story from Edward's point of view. I can't wait to do another story from his point of view. I hope everyone liked this story! Please Review!**


End file.
